


Better Friends than Lovers

by shanachie



Series: Honolulu 96731 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-O AU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Catherine informs Steve about the facts of life.





	Better Friends than Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to the already posted [Together Can Never Be Close Enough](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/130923.html) and takes place about a year beforehand. It’s near the beginning of Catherine and Steve’s junior year. This is on my list and there will be more forthcoming :-)
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-O doesn’t belong to me, but the High School verse does. And the dorky things the characters got up to as teenagers (also Danny moving to the Islands as a teenager) totally do too. “Better Friends than Lovers” doesn’t belong to me but to the fabulous Aretha Franklin.

Steve jumped at the crash of books on his table. Looking up, he frowned at the annoyed visage of his girlfriend. “Geezus, Cat, just because someone pissed in your Wheaties doesn’t mean you have to take it out on me.”

She blinked at his comment, even as she draped herself in the chair across from him, arranging her cheer skirt so she didn’t flash anyone. “What does that even _mean_?”

“Just cause you’re pissed off doesn’t mean you have to abuse me,” he replied.

She leaned across the table, kissing him on the nose, and smiling at the pout she got in exchange. “Aw, but you’re my very favorite punching bag,” she teased.

He rolled his eyes in response, tapping the book in front of him. “Did you need something in particular? Or did you just come to use and abuse me? I kinda need to study.”

Catherine shifted position, folding her hands on the table in front of her. “We need to talk.” She almost laughed at the panicked expression on his face at her words.

“T-t-t-talk?” he stuttered. “What about? No, no we really don’t.”

“Oh, Steve.” She reached out, resting a hand against his cheek. “We do. We need to talk about us.”

“Cat. We’re in high school. Us is just fine. We _really_ don’t need to _talk_ about it.”

“We do. Because. Steve, you don’t love me.”

He looked confused at her statement. “I don’t?”

“Well, you love me, but you’re not _in_ love with me. You’re just dating me because you’re supposed to. Because you’re the quarterback and I’m the head cheerleader and it’s the thing to do. So we’re going to be friends and when you need to take a girl somewhere, you’re going to take me.” She rested her hand on his. “Until you find someone you _do_ love.”

“I am?”

“Yes, Steve.”

“Um. Okay?”

“Good, Steve.” She stood up, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. “I’ll see you at practice.”

Steve grabbed her wrist, halting her motion. “Cat?”

“Yes?”

He looked up at her, completely adorable in his confusion. “Did you just break up with me?”

“Yes, Steve, but we’ll still be friends.”

 


End file.
